Friendship Can Heal Betrayal
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi, Sam and G talk and help each other after 1x12. Major spoilers for that episode. Kensi/Sam friendship, Kensi/G friendship with hints of something more. Enjoy!


**Don't own anything. **

She had left the club, slipping outside into the cool air.

Even though the day had been sunny and beautiful, rain had started when they left work for karaoke.

Kensi wrapped her arms around herself tighter, it had been a hard day and all she wanted was to go home and sleep.

She was tired, annoyed and didn't want to be here, but Hetty said it was team night so here she was.

The memory of being used as a hostage was still fresh on her brain.

Another guy who had given her a reason to stay single.

Corby had been a killer who wanted to get to Callen, and she had been a way of achieving that.

Attraction and flowers had softened her up, sure she was a tough NCIS agent, but she was still human.

Not many guys sent her flowers, and she had felt special.

In a way, he had betrayed her.

She shook her head, the guys still wondered why she didn't date.

Maybe this could be an example and they would stop the teasing for a bit.

God, she hated flowers.

A flicker of movement caught her eyes, and Sam came around the corner, "Hey. You okay?"

"I don't know. I feel used, he wanted to get to Callen, and I was just a tool."

He leaned against the wall beside her, "I'm sure that's not the only reason he sent you flowers. You're not that hard to like Kensi."

She smiled, "No offense, but that doesn't help much. Bottom line is he was a killer who wanted the money by whatever means necessary. However, you're a good friend for trying to cheer me up."

"You're family, I want you to be happy." He gave her a hug, "You'll find someone someday."

Her head fell onto his shoulder, "Thanks, so does that mean you would go all protective big brother and beat him up for me if he was still alive?"

Sam laughed, "You bet. Nobody messes with you and gets away from me and G."

"Well, Callen got to shoot him, so you can forget him. And speaking of Callen, is he okay?"

"I think so, he just needed closure."

Kensi raised her head, "Closure?"

He shrugged, "You should ask him."

"Okay. So how's the karaoke going?"

G wandered up to them after she asked this and responded, "It's good. Hetty's singing Ella Fitzgerald."

Sam pushed away from the wall, "It's my turn next, so I better get back inside." He looked at Kensi, "You going to be alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks Sam."

"Your welcome. See you two in a bit."

There was silence for a few minutes until G spoke, "He's right you know. Corby wouldn't have gotten away with hurting you, Sam and I won't let any guy do that."

Kensi raised an eyebrow, "So you two are my protectors now?"

"Yep." He grinned at her, "We're family Kenz, and if that means we have to beat up a few guys, we'll do it."

"You got to shoot him, so no one needs to be beat up. Are you okay though?"

"I just need closure, like Sam said."

She groaned, "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Great. So who was she?"

He quickly glanced over, "She?"

"I'm a woman." Her expression softened, "I know these things. This case hurt you Callen."

"The second guy that got shot, I dated his sister while I was undercover. I left her heartbroken, and we needed to get closure from that. I'm fine now, I moved on awhile ago, and she has a good guy and a cute son. She's happy and that's what matters."

Kensi reached over and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry that happened, but are you happy?"

His thumb lightly rubbed her hand, "Yeah, I am."

"Good. I'm glad this case is over, it was hard."

"I know. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm officially gone from the dating scene."

G looked at her, "You'll find someone Kenz. Who knows, maybe you've already met them."

Their eyes locked, and she smiled, "Maybe. How about you?"

"One day."

A grin spread across her face, "Maybe..." She repeated his earlier words, "You've already met them."

"Funny." He gave her a look, "Do you like being a smarty pants?"

"Do you like being a smart ass?"

"You're going to be fine. Thanks for talking Kenz."

She started to pull him towards the entrance, "Thank you for talking. Ready to head back inside?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Stopping, she thought for a second, then continued, "No."

Laughter came out of him as she led him back to the club.

They would be just fine, their family would make sure of it.


End file.
